


Chapstick

by PKA



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU In Which Lip Balm Does Not Need to be Reapplied Every Ten Minutes, Alcohol, DrunkenKissesChallenge, Feminization, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKA/pseuds/PKA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living together with Hannibal is revealing things to Will that he does not want to look at too closely. Getting drunk is a nice coping mechanism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's great? Trying to think about a setup for a story for days and then coming up with one a few hours before the deadline. 
> 
> As usual, not beta read. Have mercy upon me, for I am German. (But please point out mistakes, if you like. I wrote this at 3 a.m. and probably failed to catch most of them.)

Living with Hannibal was difficult, sometimes.

He was compulsively neat. Everything had to be aligned perfectly. Plates, books, decorations. Sometimes Will rearranged some things just to spite him. Just to introduce some entropy to Hannibal's otherwise perfect world.

He was a horrible loser. Early on, when they had still healed from their wounds, Will had made the mistake to play some chess with him. Hannibal had won a few games, mostly because Will had not played the game in years, but at some point Will had beaten him every single time. It took Hannibal days before he talked to Will again.

On some days he just disappeared, only to emerge again one or two days later with bags upon bags of food. Vegetables, fruit, cheese... and meat. A lot of meat. They never talked about it. Will found it acceptable, on some level. Hannibal went on a hunt to provide for them, like a lioness would do for her lazy, stay-at-home lion.

Living with Hannibal was difficult.

But today it was more difficult than usual.

Will had been fishing today and had started complaining about his lack of luck once he had caught a glimpse of Hannibal, sitting contentedly in his armchair in the living room.

Will paced the room, talking about the weather and bad conditions, about over-fishing and the need to make new lures.  
»So I thought perhaps I'll go to town tomorrow to get some-« Will said before stumbling upon his words. He had looked at Hannibal's face for the first time since entering the house. Something was very, very wrong. »Are you wearing lipstick?«

The question had left his mouth before he could think about it. It sounded impossibly rude, even to him.

»It's lip balm. My lips tend to become very dry,« Hannibal answered, smooth as ever. »Would you care for some wine before dinner?«

»Yes,« Will said, way too quickly, before taking a seat in the other armchair. It was difficult to talk around the sudden lump he felt in his throat.

He drank too much, too quickly and he was aware of that. He had not eaten since morning and the alcohol worked its way into his system quickly. There was no other way of dealing with the situation. Hannibal spoke to him; soft utterances, smart remarks, double meanings. Like always. Except it was not. 

Will could not help but look at Hannibal's mouth, shining from the salve, moving enticingly when he spoke. It reminded him of Molly. Molly had applied lip balm, too. He remembered the smoothness of it. He remembered the feeling of her chapped lips under his when she had forgotten about it for a while. An unbidden voice in his head wondered if Hannibal would feel similar. Will had never thought about it before, but God, he had nice lips. Plush lips. Kissable lips. 

Will took another huge gulp of his wine, emptying his glass. He stood up to fetch the whiskey. This was not going fast enough. He hoped to pass out from drinking before he would do something stupid. Hannibal regarded him curiously. 

»Is something the matter, Will?«

Will shook his head.

Hannibal continued talking. About what, Will was not sure. He could only study the way his lips would close and rub together when Hannibal concentrated on choosing his next words. They glided so perfectly over each other. His lips had such a nice pink color, accentuated by the achromatic chapstick.

The room began to spin a little. Hannibal went in and out of focus. Will had to cross his legs to hide his increasing interest. His limbs felt very heavy. 

Hannibal drank from his own wine from time to time. Eventually, Will followed the glass with his eyes, down to the marble table, eager to look at something that was not Hannibal's mouth. Perhaps he could regain some control when he – No. There was pale white residue from Hannibal's lip balm at the rim of the glass. A small groan of frustration and arousal escaped Will's throat.

Hannibal looked at him expectantly. Will knew he would not be able to make it to him, even if he wanted to.

»I think you better lie down, Will.« Hannibal sounded so smug and amused that Will wanted to punch him in the face. Ideally after kissing him. Extensively.

»Can't... move,« Will murmured. He was sure it sounded pleading.

Hannibal stood up and crossed over to stand before him, intending to help him up. He bend down and suddenly his face was very close. Those desirable lips were turned into an impish smile. Will wanted to wipe it off his face.

Will extended an arm. His aim was pretty bad, but he did get a hold on Hannibal's neck and dragged him forwards with just a little too much force. Hannibal braced himself with his hands against Will's armchair, but he did not fight against it. 

They practically knocked together, but Will did not care. Hannibal did not seem to care either. Will kissed him and was shocked by the familiarity and the novelty of it. So pliant, so soft, so lubricious. It was not a particularly skillful kiss, given Will's current condition. It was an exploration and Hannibal was happy to let him explore, opening his mouth to let Will taste him. Sweet wine and saliva. Will moaned once their tongues met and had to pull away, suddenly overwhelmed by this new experience. He was surprised to find that he had the hair at Hannibal's neck in a tight grip.

»Dry lips my ass. You planned this, didn't you?« Will's voice was shaky from the kiss and drawn-out from the alcohol.

»I was curious what would happen,« Hannibal admitted. »What you would do.«

»Did I satisfy your curiosity?«

Hannibal smiled and kissed him again. His lip balm was almost gone now – Will probably had most of it on his face by now. Hannibal straightened up and finally helped Will stand.

»I'm curious about a lot of things.«


End file.
